


HELP!!! My Parents are Weird

by Matcha97



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Jealousy and envy could cause others to do crazy things.Batman/Bruce Wayne x Reader, Lemon ;)





	HELP!!! My Parents are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this lemon fic peeps !

Attending galas were not Y/n's cup of tea, socializing with other rich people of Gotham was a chore for her; especially trying to control herself from ruining her own image for attacking a bimbo who was desperately trying to get her husband's attention. 

"Mom, try this quiche." Dick held up a fork towards Y/n. 

Y/n ate the pastry violently, Dick gave a bitter chuckle. "Relax mom, you know dad loves you." 

The gala was driving Y/n insane as she almost punched her own son, Jason for making a witty joke. As Y/n was having her own tantrum, a dashing young man came up to her for small talk. 

"Hello there miss, you looked kind of frustrated. My name's Milo Iairos, may I know what's your name miss?" 

"My name's Y/n L/n." Y/n replied with a smile. 

"Wait, The Y/n L/n? From the International Humanitarian Campaign?" Milo looked baffled. 

"Yes. The Y/n L/n." Y/n replied with a smile that could make any men's heart soar. 

As Y/n and Milo were engaged to their topics, someone was watching them with slight envy, while the boys just stood by the safe zone to watch the whole jealousy game from their parents unfold. 

"I bet 5 bucks that Dad is super jealous of that guy talking to mom." Jason whispered to Dick. 

"I bet 10 on dad." Tim chirped in. 

"20 on father." Damian spoke out coolly. 

Y/n was having a good time chatting with Milo about humanitarian topics until someone placed their hand on Y/n's shoulder. 

"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves." Bruce spoke out coolly. 

“Miss Y/n here has some interesting views and ideas that could benefit the Iarios foundation,” Milo replied with a tone of admiration. 

Bruce slightly winced as a complete stranger casually calls out his wife’s first name. 

“Y/n does have a soft spot for humanitarian subjects.” Bruce replied as he pulled Y/n closer to him. 

Milo got the message that both Bruce and Y/n were close, he excused himself. 

“It is nice hearing your ordeals miss Y/n, feel free to contact me for any humanitarian related projects.” Milo handed her his card and went off to find other elites to make acquaintance with. 

Y/n turned to her husband with a deadpan look, “You don’t have to scare him off like that Bruce. He is beneficial for the campaign I am involved with.” 

“Well… I don’t like a complete stranger casually calling my wife by her first name.” Bruce growled by her ear. 

Meanwhile, the boys were watching their parents acting like teenagers at prom made them barf mentally. 

“Sometimes, they disgust me.” Jason let out a fake vomit soud. His brothers nodded in agreement. 

**~** **Time skip** **,** **on the way** **back to** **Wayne Manor ~**

The car ride home was a traumatic sight for the boys as they had to endure their parents being horny teenagers. Damian had his eyes shielded all the time by Dick. 

“B-Bruce… stop.” Y/n moaned as Bruce sent butterfly kisses around her neck. 

As soon as they reached home, the boys ran out of the car like wild animals to seek sanctuary in their rooms. Alfred just shook his head and chuckled. 

Bruce was caring Y/n up to their shared bedroom kissing each other like they were still young. Once they were in their private quarters, he lets her down and resumed making out with her by the door. 

"B-Bruce...” Y/n moaned with ecstasy. 

He slowly slips off the sleeves of Y/n's evening dress exposing her breast. Y/n felt adrenaline rushed into her as Bruce fondled with her breast and teasing her nipples. 

"O-oh my god~ Bruce~" Y/n moaned. 

As Bruce trailed kisses all over her torso, he slipped the dress off of Y/n. He carried her to their bed and placed her down gently. 

“I’m in my panties; you should strip off your tuxedo dear.” Y/n purred seductively. 

Bruce smirks down to his wife, “As you wish my queen.” He strips off his clothes slowly. Y/n felt herself getting wetter each time as her husband discards pieces of clothing from himself. 

“I need you dear.” Y/n huffed as she rubbed her thighs to ease herself. 

“Patience, love.” Bruce replied as he hovered himself above Y/n. 

He showered her with kisses while playing with her breasts, as Bruce moved lower to her abdomen area and planted more butterfly kiss, his stubble tickled her. 

Bruce slowly played with her clit through her panties, "A-ah~ Br-Bruce" Y/n moaned. 

He took off her panties and slipped in a finger into her entrance, that feels sent pleasure to Y/n. "Oh~ Bruce." She mewled. 

Bruce thrusted his finger at a slow pace, he loved seeing his wife's lewd expression. As he inserted another finger, Y/n's pleasure level was a notch higher. Her moans were loud and filled with pleasure. The feeling of his fingers in her was arousing, "B-Bruce... I'm coming." She moaned. "Come for me, honey." Bruce told her. Y/n came, Bruce pulled out his finger and licked her juices. 

Y/n let out shaky panting, her pussy was throbbing from her orgasm. Before she could even recover from the feeling, she arched her back from pleasure. 

"B-Bruce!" She cried. 

He was eating her out giving her all the pleasure, Y/n's hands were gently tugging his hair as she led out lustful noises. Once she climaxed into Bruce's mouth, she was flip on all fours. Her wet pussy twitched at the feeling of being watched, he let out a smirk and pounded her full throttle which made her moan loudly. 

"B-Bruce~ H-harder~" 

Bruce's pace was rough and fast, it drove her inner walls mad; she felt her uterus being violated that made her felt pure bliss. 

"B-Bruce~" she moaned. 

"Moan louder baby." He whispered by her ear, his hot breath caused her to shiver in delight. 

He thrusted into her harder than before, she moaned louder than ever. Her womb was about to burst from his actions. She was about to reach her orgasm again, "Bruce~ I'm coming!" She moaned as she threw her head back from ecstasy. 

"I'm about to as well honey." "Let's come together." 

Bruce gave the final thrust that sent both of them to pleasure, "FUCK YES!" Y/n cried. 

He pulled out his dick from her, his semen was flowing out from her. 

"Best sex ever." Y/n sighed in content as she looked over to her husband. 

"Just like our first." He replied with a tired smile and pulled her into his embrace. 

The two slept the night away in each other's embrace until the next morning. 

**~ Extra ~**

The boys were traumatized by their parents' nightly activity and did not sleep at all. In the morning, the boys had eyebags due to the lack of sleep. Bruce and Y/n walked into the kitchen giggling and laughing like teenagers, Bruce was showering Y/n with kisses. 

"Mom, Dad. Get a room please." They whined.


End file.
